Parts of Their Lives
by Cela Aerecura
Summary: GabranthLarsa for 10 prompts on LiveJournal. Further summaries inside each entry.
1. Serenity

_Title:_ In a Stormy Night  
_Prompt:_ #1 – Serenity  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Warnings:_ None.  
_Word Count:_ 334  
_Summary:_ Gabranth is unable to sleep, and muses over the sleeping Larsa and how the boy can trust him so easily.  
_Authors Notes/Disclaimer:_ Written to the song "Song For a Stormy Night" by Secret Garden / Final Fantasy XII and it's characters do not belong to me, but to Square Enix.

* * *

The rain was beating against the window, the sky covered with dark clouds; the whole world seemed to be sleeping. Gabranth sat in bed, unable to sleep, though he let the small form beside him cling to his waist in his sleep. The expression on the boy's face was that of peace, something he was sure Larsa needed in this time of hostility and doubt. 

The Judge promised to himself that if any shades of nightmares would enter Larsa's face, in sleep or waking, he would be there to chase them away. Of course, he had sworn to protect the boy with his life and being, but this was something more special; something more than just words and actions.

Muttering slightly in his sleep, the young lord cuddled closer to his guardian, unconsciously gripping his arm and pulling him down to lie beside him. Again, the boy mumbled something, and Gabranth recognized his own name between the unidentifiable words. A soft smile graced the man's lips as he put one of his arms around his lord, placing the other hand on the boy's cheek and letting it trail down his face to rest on the small, soft lips.

A clap of thunder made Gabranth's hand jump, but thankfully not enough to wake Larsa. The young boy only snuggled closer into his Judge Guardian's chest, his arms draped loosely around the man's waist.

Sighing softly, the Judge Magister let his hand thread Larsa's hair. It was beyond his understanding how the boy could trust him so, but the thought made a content feeling settle in his chest.

"Only you," Gabranth whispered, stroking Larsa's forehead and moving a strand of hair away from his face. He stole one last look at the boy's peaceful face before lying down completely and closing his eyes. Morning would come soon and he did not want Larsa to worry over such a trivial thing as sleep when there were so many more important things than a few hours of rest.


	2. Falling in Love Again

_Title:_ Returns  
_Prompt:_ #6 – Falling in Love Again  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Warnings:_ **SPOILER**ish for the ending and epilogue.  
_Word Count:_ 474  
_Summary:_ When comforting Larsa, Gabranth realizes the feelings he had to keep off as a Judge Magister are still there.  
_Authors Notes/Disclaimer:_ AU-ish. Takes place in my post-FFXII timeline (from a (multichaptered) fic I have not written (much) yet), though this particular scene will probably not appear there. / Final Fantasy XII and it's characters do not belong to me, but to Square Enix.

**

* * *

**Small hands were pounding on his chest, angry tears spattering on the cold floor. Gabranth did not know what to do, thus he only stood there, looking at his lord through half-closed, sad eyes. He should have done something, he knew, yet there really was no other way. If he had done things differently, he might not even be here now, and that would be much worse for the both of them. 

"You… I… Gabranth!" Larsa simply used the man's name, for he could not think of anything else to say.

"I thought you were over this by now, Larsa. I am here, so please, stop worrying," the older man said gently, putting his arms around the boy and holding him tightly against his chest.

"I will never simply get over this. I believed you were gone; that I was alone. It hurt so much." The hammering of Larsa's fists were now naught but tiny thumps as he was sobbing violently, soaking Gabranth's shirt with his tears.

Moving one of his hands to stroke Larsa's hair soothingly, the ex-Judge kept holding the boy until the sobs stopped.

"It is alright. You are right, Gabranth, as always," the young emperor said as he lifted his head to look up in adoration at the man who was once his guardian. Gabranth turned his head slightly, for there was too much emotion in those eyes. He would have to face the things he kept holding off as a Judge; feelings he was certain would be lost by now. Even if the circumstances currently were different, it was still too inappropriate; too difficult.

"Gabranth?" Larsa whispered, worried by the change of behaviour in his ex-guardian. Gabranth looked down at the boy, yanked out of his thoughts by the tiny whisper of his name.

"Yes, Larsa?"

"I… It is nothing. I missed you," Larsa said quietly, the last three words mostly added as an afterthought.

Hearing such words and knowing they did not mean what he wanted them to made Gabranth hurt inside, and the way the boy clung to him as if he were his lifeline only made things worse.

_I am but a foolish, old man, and this has to stop, _Gabranth thought, moving slowly away from the young lord now that he seemed to feel better. Larsa, however, wanted nothing of this, and took a hold of the man's shirt, burying himself in the feel and scent of his ex-guardian.

"Do not leave me yet," he said in a pleading tone Gabranth could do naught but listen to. The older man nodded, again placing his arms around the boy and moving them both to sit on the bed.

It was there Basch found them the next morning; Gabranth laying on his back, the young lord cradled in his arms and peaceful expressions adorning both their faces.


	3. Leaving

_Title:_ Leaving  
_Prompt:_ #9 - Leaving  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Warnings:_ None.  
_Word Count:_ 313  
_Summary:_ Larsa wants to say properly goodbye to his trusted guardian before he leaves on another mission.  
_Authors Notes/Disclaimer: _Takes place after Larsa and Vayne discuss Ashe, and they send Gabranth to seek after her. / I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters. Square Enix does.

* * *

"_On you, Gabranth, __shall I wager all our fortunes."_

Larsa followed his Judge Guardian out of the room, glaring at his brother as he left. He jogged slightly to catch up with Gabranth, then took hold of his hand and brought him to a halt.

"Will you not even let me follow you outside, Gabranth?" the boy asked.

"I apologize, my lord, I thought you would want to stay with your brother."

"Why would I want such a thing, when he aggravates me so? With Dr. Cid constantly present, it is almost frightening. Besides, I wanted to see you off; is that so bad?"

They had reached the gardens by then and Gabranth took off his helmet, setting it on the edge of the nearest fountain. Larsa smiled at his guardian, trusting both him and the Lady Ashe completely in this.

"It is good to see your face, Gabranth," he said, sighing softly. "I see faces filled with hate everywhere these days. Yours is a lovely change, even if you cover it up with that piece of metal far too much."

"It is a Judge's…" Gabranth began, but Larsa interrupted him by reaching up and pressing two fingers to his lips.

"I know. I have heard it too many times already," the young lord said, removing his fingers and taking his guardian's hand instead.

"Promise me you will be careful and come back in one piece." Gabranth gave a sad chuckle at this; the boy was starting to sound too much like Drace.

"I will do my best, lord Larsa," he kneeled and kissed the boy's hand before smiling kindly at his lord. Larsa gave a slightly embarrassed yet oddly comforted sigh.

They walked the rest of the distance to the gate in silence, and when Gabranth left alone, Larsa simply stood there with a small smile on his face, waving his hand.


End file.
